1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cleanser, e.g. liquid soap or shampoo, which has a novel feature contained therein. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a liquid cleanser having some active glow-in-the-dark feature. This may take a form of particular glow-in-the-dark elements, i.e. chemicals dissolved into the cleanser itself, or a nonhomogeneous additive to it which will actively glow in the dark.